


十题

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: 这是一个关于一些永远留在了一战的人的故事。





	十题

漩涡

  
距离费萨尔十岁时遇到那个人已经过去整整九年了。这九年里发生了太多的事情，足已让人感觉几年前发生的事已如前世般遥远，甚至连那个人在记忆里的模样都变得有些模糊。然而此时的费萨尔却发现，自己面对着比他稍稍年长一些的即将成为自己新娘的堂姐，耳边回荡着阿訇婚礼的祝辞，却不合时宜地再次想起了那个人。

  
他尤记得有一次在他因为一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事被盛怒的父亲惩罚以后，为了安慰一边抹着脸上的泪水一边做功课的自己，那个人决定瞒着老爷背着他去伊斯坦布尔的街上散心。他们在热闹的集市之间穿行，四周熙熙攘攘的人群和商贩的叫卖声让费萨尔暂时忘记了脚伤的疼痛。他记得自己一边开心地嚼着那个人递给他的糖果，一边搂紧了那个人结实的脖颈，他甚至认为这一刻就算这世界突然彻底瘫痪，他们的灵魂都堕落进万劫不复的漩涡，只要那个人还在自己身边，他就会觉得安全。

  
“愿意做我的小新娘吗？”度过尤其劳累的一天后，那个人突然笑着用土耳其语问道，带着一点酒气的呼吸喷在费萨尔的颈窝里。然而不等费萨尔回答，那个人就已经陷入了深深的睡眠，并不忘从背后将他瘦小的身体往怀里抱得更紧了些。“我愿意。”费萨尔小声用阿拉伯语回答说，小手忍不住捏紧了被角。

  
费萨尔的回忆突然被宾客的庆贺声打断，他回过神来，强迫自己对着新婚的新娘挤出了一丝生硬的笑容。

  
当年懵懂的自己与那个人挑战了道德底线吗？费萨尔不愿意去想，多年来也没有人知道那个人的下落。

 

真相是假

  
一声枪响，杰马勒帕夏还未来得及发出声音就倒在了第比利斯的土地上，他知道子弹穿破了自己的致命部位，生命就像伤口里汩汩流出的鲜血一样正在流出他的身体。

  
意识朦胧间，他听到刺杀他的枪手走到了他的身边，问他是否对自己犯下的罪行感到忏悔。他这辈子有后悔过任何事吗？杰马勒深知自己从来没有因为双手沾满了亚美尼亚和阿拉伯人的鲜血而感受过一丝一毫的忏悔。他唯一向真主祈求过宽恕的事，是因为当年在萨洛尼卡担任奥斯曼新兵部的指挥长时，自己竟然对年迈的苏丹身边那个稚气未脱的阿拉伯少年动过恻隐之心。杰马勒坚信那一瞬间的悸动并不掺杂任何多余的甚至是不正当的情绪。他投生于实现自己的伟大理想，任何可能会阻碍他的儿女情长都不过是理想前小小的绊脚石。他那时并不知道这个跟自己有过一面之缘的瘦高少年是来自麦加的哈希姆家族的小儿子，也浑然不知十几年后这个怯生生的少年会站在自己的对立面，一边小心隐瞒着自己的父亲正在与那些该死的英国人秘密通信的事实，一边在麦地那自己祖先的陵墓前向他和恩维尔献上了雕刻着赠予和接受者名字的宝剑，用花言巧语欺骗自己会带领奥斯曼帝国的阿拉伯人民向青年土耳其党发起的圣战效忠。

  
杰马勒嘴边牵扯出一个轻蔑的笑容，他停止呼吸的一瞬间，仿佛听见遥远的天边传来了堡垒塌陷的声音。

 

无人之境

  
劳伦斯觉得自己一定是疯了才会做出把塞克斯皮科协定的内容偷偷泄露给费萨尔的决定。二月的沃季赫天气不算寒冷，但是劳伦斯却觉得自己向费萨尔讲述条约内容时手脚冰凉。诚然，他犯下这叛国罪行的初衷并不是单纯认为英法帝国罪有应得，甚至想要伤害自己国家在中东的利益；听闻了俄国已经获悉英法暗盘交易的风声后，劳伦斯知道要让费萨尔继续坚持在阿拉伯局的政策下领导属于他的北部军队，最好的策略就是让他在杰马勒之前知道这个协定的存在——至少他是这样说服自己的，而且他知道自己是费萨尔唯一信任的英国人。

  
连劳伦斯自己都不完全清楚，他是如何卷入这阿拉伯起义背后的大国博弈的。他不过是区区一届牛津大学历史系毕业的书生，一个因为从小对考古的浓厚兴趣在战前来到卡赫美士参与大英博物馆的考古工作，因为身高不达标在战争爆发后甚至不被允许入伍的被人看低的私生子，却歪打正着地凭借自己对阿拉伯地区地理文化的丰富知识进入了开罗的情报部门工作。劳伦斯不信命，直到他在哈姆拉遇见了费萨尔。从那一刻起，他觉得自己在中东的目的改变了；他想要帮助这个来自麦加，却在伊斯坦布尔长大的埃米尔重新建立属于阿拉伯人自己的王国，他希望看到他借助这世界大战的浪潮在大马士革称王，不论通过什么手段。

  
这愿望太强烈，强烈到他几乎浑忘了自己本来的姓名；他穿上埃米尔送给他的华丽长袍，佩戴上在麦加制作的金色弯刀；他拒绝承认这一切始于任何年少气盛的个人野心，甚至还有那不可言说的同性情欲；他只知道当自己骑在骆驼上与费萨尔带领着贝都因人的军队在漫天黄沙中齐头并进时，那一刻他仿佛进入了无人之境，快要乐极忘形。

 

倾城

 

费萨尔已经离开与艾伦比将军会面的总部多时了。劳伦斯站在维多利亚酒店的阳台上，因为缺乏睡眠的通红双眼空洞地俯瞅着古老的城邦。此时的他早已精疲力竭：他终于做到了，他帮助费萨尔的军队早于艾伦比的部队进入了被土耳其人抛弃的大马士革。然而费萨尔真的赢了吗？劳伦斯不知道。刚刚从那个尸横遍野的土耳其医院回来的劳伦斯身上的长袍早已肮脏发臭，然而喜欢干净到甚至有些洁癖的他完全浑然不觉，甚至觉得自己比那些正在腐烂的尸体更加令人作呕。

  
几天前，那些在他跟随费萨尔的军队进城时从高处撒下的玫瑰花瓣和夹杂着他的阿拉伯名字的热烈欢呼余音犹存。但是在劳伦斯看来，这一切浮华与喧闹不过是他和费萨尔即将彻底分道扬镳的前奏。

  
大马士革已归于寂静，梦该醒了，劳伦斯知道自己与费萨尔也许已再没破晓。

 

梦到内河

  
劳伦斯不知道自己是如何和费萨尔走到这一步的。四月苏伊士城的夜晚安静到有些死寂，此时的劳伦斯却被费萨尔紧紧禁锢在怀中动弹不得。劳伦斯想要痛哭，却一滴眼泪也流不出来；他想要尖叫，想要继续惹怒费萨尔对自己拳打脚踢，所有想要爆发的情绪却都堵在了喉咙口。劳伦斯不明白费萨尔为什么要在这种时候极尽温馨举动。他的埃米尔应该愤怒，应该骂他是个恶心的骗子然后转身就走，但是他却选择留下，在劳伦斯干巴巴地复述着开罗会议的细节时一边吸烟一边保持着沉默。劳伦斯忍不住开始责骂费萨尔软弱——虽然这并不公平，他的埃米尔正是因为倔强才丢掉了大马士革——但出乎意料的是，费萨尔非但没有生气，反而在摁灭了香烟以后将他紧紧搂在了怀中。费萨尔的举动令劳伦斯身体僵硬，他早已习惯费萨尔对肢体接触的热爱，甚至暗暗有些享受，但是眼下这个拥抱是如此不合时宜到甚至有些荒谬。劳伦斯不知道究竟该做何反应，他感到自己的身体似乎在渐渐脱离他的控制，仿佛像失去了痛感的磷火般在半空中漂浮。

  
然后费萨尔吻了他。劳伦斯瞪大了眼睛想要挣脱，但是他很快像脱力一般任由自己陷入了这个混合着泪水的吻。他笨拙地回抱住了伏在自己身上的这具流浪躯体的臂膀，突然奢求此时此刻的自己能和费萨尔在这个荒唐的梦中沉沦下去，永远不要醒来。

 

一丝不挂

  
布鲁司帮助劳伦斯销毁掉那十八封绝笔信的时候，劳伦斯出神地看着那些信封在摇曳的火光里一点一点化成灰烬，突然有些庆幸此时有这个心地单纯的年轻人陪在自己的身边。劳伦斯知道这很愚蠢，但是在他第无数次尝试通过在军界的关系重新隐姓埋名进入皇家空军都失败了以后，劳伦斯觉得自己再这样等待下去也没有了任何意义。布鲁司的拜访很及时，他在发觉事情有些不对劲时偷偷抽走了那把上了膛的手枪的弹匣，凭借自己的力气上的优势强迫劳伦斯放弃了准备自我了结的计划。布鲁司永远不会懂得自己痛苦的来源，劳伦斯想，他也不能分担自己的痛苦，但是没有他，自己早就死了。

  
在烧掉写给费萨尔的信时布鲁司停下了一秒，大概是被信封上的阿拉伯语吸引了注意力，但是他很快就觉得索然无味，将信丢进了火盆里。劳伦斯很感激布鲁司没有多问。自从费萨尔当上了伊拉克的国王，他和费萨尔也一直保持着断断续续的通信。劳伦斯总是对外界宣称自己对中东事务早已失去了一切兴趣，然而他知道自己实在无法轻易割舍那个在世界另一端的人。费萨尔几年前曾写信来宣称他将赌上自己的荣誉，对人民的爱和对他的爱来承担作为伊拉克国王的责任。劳伦斯看后一夜未眠，然而他最终只是默默将信折好塞进了抽屉里。他并不认为自己值得费萨尔的爱，但他也并不想让费萨尔主动割断那条仅剩的将他们的命运联系在一起的脆弱的细线。

  
劳伦斯本以为这一次自己终于能够狠下心放费萨尔自由，然而到头来，他俩都不过是牵线木偶，被人操纵于世界的两头，却天真地以为彼此才是束缚。

 

偷情

  
费萨尔醒来时，突然意识到自己不在伊拉克寝宫的床上。他扭过头，看着仍然在自己身边熟睡着的戈楚，内心不禁涌上一阵歉疚。他昨天和戈楚看完皇家空军的文艺汇演以后就坐戈楚的摩托车径直回到了戈楚的住处。他喜欢和这个被他视作姐姐的年长女人一起打发难得的闲暇时间，因为她总是能逗他开心地大笑，而他也感到自己能够在她面前毫无拘束地卸下心防分享自己的脆弱。费萨尔不知道自己对戈楚的感情是何时开始变味的，他只知道他和戈楚其实都是很寂寞的人。

  
费萨尔不明白自己为什么不能学自己的哥哥阿卜杜拉一样不断娶妻生子。他不是不喜欢女人，却一直对娶妻兴趣缺缺。童年与那个人相处的经历，和对执意离开了中东的劳伦斯的牵挂，让费萨尔夜复一夜与自己不可言说的欲望不断做着痛苦的斗争。他知道自己不爱自己的妻子，长期与自己家庭的分离也使他缺席了孩子大部分的成长。和戈楚的偷欢仿佛像在黑暗中摩擦出的一刹火花点燃了他按耐已久的欲望。他吻她，发现连她一开始轻微的抗拒到后来渐渐软化的态度都让他联想到在苏伊士运河边的那个夜晚。费萨尔明白，可惜他的感情永远都不能光明磊落。

  
也许他和戈楚都是浏览遍了好风景才愿意认命的人。

 

历历万乡

  
戈楚贝尔躺在自己巴格达的宅邸里，望着天花板握紧了手中的药瓶。

  
戈楚是个天生的反叛者。作为一个维多利亚时期出生的女人，她竭尽惊世骇俗之能事，并不只是为了在那些愚蠢的男人面前证明自己的能力，也是为了追求自己内心深处真正渴望的生活。她从十九世纪末就开始周游世界，花了十二年的时间穿行于那一片看似荒芜实则洁净的沙漠，凭借的不光是自己父亲惊人的财富，更是那比男人还要坚强的意志。她拜访那些从未有人涉足的角落，在茶余饭后向陌生的新朋友们诉说那些不为人知的风光。她沿途不是没有收获过爱情，但当她最爱的迪克也消逝于加里波利的炮火中时，戈楚知道，就算她不信上帝，也不得不承认也许她今生注定不能跟自己所爱的人在一起。

  
在自己心爱的美索不达米亚走完这一趟长长的旅途也许挺好的。她心爱的伊拉克国王曾将她拥在怀里对她说她是伊拉克人，这让戈楚十分感动。她花了一生的时间四处漂泊，一辈子看完了别人几辈子也许都没有机会看完的风景；她不是没有牵挂过自己的家人，但她坚信自己的父亲能像宠爱当年还是小女孩的自己一样理解她的决定。当初豪情万丈的理想也许最终敌不过现实的空虚，但是戈楚并不害怕长眠以后永世的黑暗会将自己带去哪里。嘿，她可是戈楚贝尔，那个能在牛津穿着裙子一头扎进河里乘凉的红发女孩，她可什么都不怕。

 

让她降落

  
“我将他的死几乎看作是一种解脱——就像一个人步入一个装潢精美却不适宜航海的船舱，而现在的他终于完好无损地离开了这艘船。”

  
世人也许不明白，连劳伦斯自己可能都不知道在听闻费萨尔的死讯后这番话的意义。费萨尔从出生起就仿佛是一条四处漂泊的小船，他从干旱的沙漠跌跌撞撞地驶向博斯普鲁斯海峡的金角湾，然后一点一点地习惯了风吹雨打。他现在不过是回家了。

 

命硬

  
劳伦斯终于在长达六天的昏迷中停止了呼吸。医生曾断言就算劳伦斯活了下来，也会失去视力和说话的能力，这对于热爱读书的劳伦斯来说大概算是最可怕的炼狱。劳伦斯的弟弟阿诺德来到医院时，看着自己哥哥背上触目惊心的鞭痕半晌沉默不语。这个受尽折磨的灵魂在战争结束后又拖着伤痕累累的躯壳生活了十七年，他活过了沙漠里肆虐的疟疾和大战的炮火，活过了霸权比赛，活过了坠机，活过了贫病，却活不过退役以后，像一片落叶一样平凡乏味的生活。劳伦斯的死亡占据了各大报纸的头条，文章里都无一例外提到了这个选择在战后隐姓埋名的神秘人物十几年前在沙漠中与费萨尔王子一起对抗奥斯曼帝国的壮举。

  
等换个时代在一起，也许才能等到那满途的荆棘都枯死吧。


End file.
